Love Games
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: It's hard not seeing the one you love for months at a time while their on the road. That's why whenever I get the chance I spend my free days on the road with my boyfriend John Cena, and my nights with his best friend, Randy Orton.
1. Prologue: Let's Play A Love Game

**A/N: New story. Yay! This idea kinda popped up out of no where and I haven't had a new story in a while, so I hope you enjoy it!**

"You coming out soon, babe?" He asked me from the other side of the door.

I curled one last ringlet into my long brown hair and let go of the grip I had on my curler. The curl fell to my shoulder and I set the curler down. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. This is how he always liked to see me. Curly hair with black lingerie. I put on a little bit of the perfume he went crazy for and sat on the toilet seat. I closed my eyes and leaned back for a bit. _'This is insane, you need to stop this.'_ I thought to myself.

I've been thinking that for the past couple meetings now. What I was doing wasn't fair. I was sleeping with a man who was married with a beautiful little girl. If that's not the definition of a home wrecker, I don't know what was. I should have told him no when he called me to his room when I reached mine. I should have cut if off right there and wait for the man who truly loves me. I don't know why I just couldn't walk away from it all. I stood up and opened up the bathroom door to see him in bed already.

That's when I knew why I couldn't walk away.

His blue eyes instantly draw you in. His smirk that slowly forms across your face makes any woman's heart pound. His touch was so passionate and meaningful. He was the guy in high school that no girl would ever have a chance with, but there was always that one lucky girl who somehow got a hold of him. He slowly got out of bed and met me at the doorway. He wrapped his arms around my waist as his blue eyes locked with mine. Instantly I was lost in his eyes. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. At that moment, it felt so right to be with him. His lips met mine, first soft kisses. Then his kisses got more aggressive, more hungry. I smiled a little as he lifted me up and carried me to his hotel bed.

He laid me down and started a trail of kisses down my neck. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. He slowly made his way down to my stomach and planted a soft kiss there.

"When is John going to be back?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure. He was suppose to be back an hour ago." I answered.

"Don't worry love. I'll be quick." He told me with his smirk.

****

Three hours later, I found myself laying on his chest, his arms wrapped around me tight, as if he never wanted to let me go. I hadn't fallen asleep since we finished. The guilt was setting in again like it always did.

This wasn't fair to John. He didn't deserve me after what I've been doing to him. I never see him at all during the year. He's home maybe sixty or so days out of the year. Otherwise he's at live shows, charity events, filming movies, making guest appearances. Any free time I get I use it to visit him on the road. Seeing his face the moment I get off the plane makes me the happiest. But then I remember exactly what I'd be doing later in the night, and I'm weighed down.

I've been playing this game for a year now. I spend my day with John, following him wherever he goes and ending up at the arena with him. He gets ready for his matches and I stay in his locker room. Sometimes I visit the divas if I ever get bored.

The moment I see Randy backstage, that's when the game starts.

John usually finds me and talks with Randy, me at his side. All the while I try my hardest to keep my eyes away from him. The moment I look at him I'm hooked. Randy is a much better actor then me. He plays if off like I'm just another girl his best friend is dating. Once the event is done, Randy tells me when to meet him in his room. I always leave before John so I can get ready. John thinks its so I can check into our room and get it ready. I set everything up so it looks like I spent hours in the room. Once I get the call, I go over to Randy's, and the rest is history. I always have John call me when he's on his way back. He thinks it's so I know he's close. It's so I know when to get back, wash off Randy's scent and look like I've been sleeping.

It's a horrible game; I know it is. I know eventually I'm going to end up losing and the outcome will be a disaster. So far though, I seem to be winning. I have the best of both worlds. But that doesn't stop the guilt from overwhelming me every time I visit. Randy's grip tightens as he groans in his sleep. I smile a little as I start to close my eyes. My phone starts to ring on the end table and I reach for it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey babe. I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to do some signings for some of my fans and a surprise Make-A-Wish appearance. I just got out of the arena. I'm so sorry." John apologized again.

"Don't worry, it's okay. What time is it?" I asked.

"Around 2:30. Listen, I'm about five minutes so I'll be in soon okay?" He tells me.

"That's fine." I answer.

"I'll make it up to you later I promise. We'll go out to breakfast and do some shopping okay?" He says.

"Just get here soon okay? Love you." I tell him.

"I love you too Adriana." He answers before hanging up.

I set my phone back on the table and slowly make my way out of Randy's arms. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself. The curls have fallen out of my hair in a mess. My eye liner is smudged, making me look like a raccoon. I wash my eye makeup off and run a wet cloth over me. I slide on my grey Adidas sweatpants and plain white tank top. I set my hair in a bun at the top of my head and grab my things. As I start to walk out I hear Randy stir from his bed.

"He called." He says plainly.

"Yeah. He's five minutes away." I say, slipping on my shoes.

"Don't leave yet." Randy tells me, half angry, half begging.

I sigh as I walk over to his side of the bed. I kiss him lightly on the lips, letting them linger for a while before pulling away. Randy grabs my hand tight.

"I love you Adriana." He tells me.

A tear falls down my cheek as I kiss him again.

"I love you too Randy." I tell him before walking away.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

I make it in the room just in time. I saw John get out of the elevator as I stepped in the room. I throw my bag by my suitcase and run into the bathroom. I spray on some sweet pea perfume that John loves. I run some water over my face quickly and put my face lotion on. I plug my phone into the charger by the nightstand and jump into bed. I lie with my back to the door and close my eyes the moment he walks in. I try slowing my breathing down, but my heart is racing. That was too close of a call. I hear John set his bag down as he slips his shirt over his head. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my back. As he takes his shoes off, I try not to roll over to tell him what I've done. John climbs in next to me and wraps his arms around me. My breathing instantly slows down knowing he's next to me. He kisses my shoulder and rests his chin on it.

"Adriana?" He asks.

I pretend to rub my eyes like I was sleeping and I turn over. I smile as I see his face. I really did miss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile. He smiles back, showing his gorgeous smile and white teeth. He gives me a soft kiss and I slide over so I'm laying on his chest.

"Miss me much?" He jokes.

"You have no idea." I tell him truthfully.

"I'm staying an extra day here because I have an appearance on one of the radio shows around here in the evening. Until then, it's just you and me time okay?" He tells me.

"What time in the evening?" I ask.

"It's their late night show. I have to be there at midnight and I'm there till three…" He tells me hesitantly.

I know he expects me to be disappointed that he'll be gone another night, and I am. If he was around at night, I wouldn't have to sneak away. But then again, it's another chance that I get to spend another night with Randy. I sigh as I close my eyes.

"Okay babe. At least we have the day together…" I say, trailing off.

"When do you leave to go back home?" John asks.

"Two days." I tell him.

"Your never here long. Listen I can cancel if you want me to." He tells me.

I want to tell him yes. Please cancel so I can stop living a lie. So I can stop playing this game. So I can gather the courage to cut my ties with Randy and finally be fully committed to you. I want to tell him that, but the words get caught in my throat.

"It's fine. Really. I'll have you the whole day anyway." I tell him.  
"I love how understanding you are." He tells me, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

I sigh as I let my eyes close once more. Sleep was practically calling for me. And in his arms I always seem to sleep so easily. John kisses the top of my head before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow I will spend my day with the man I love, and my night once more with the man I shouldn't be with, but I am.

Just another normal day for Adriana Wilson.

****

**I know, it's quite a long intro chapter, but I just wanted to give you an idea of the situation Adriana is in. Do you like? Please review.**

**Next chapter: Adriana spends the day with John but finds out Randy left that morning and won't be in town that night. How will her game change? Keep reading!**


	2. One Or The Other

"I don't understand how you girls can shop so much." John says as he drags my shopping bags on the ground.

"Oh come on! You bench press more then what those bags weigh!" I yell in front of him.

I stop at a Tiffany's window and glance in. Diamonds, pearls and pendants jump out at me. I smile as I set my eyes on a necklace in the shape of a key. John grabs my hand, bags sliding down his arm onto mine.

"Walk away from the sparkles." John teases.

"Just one peak in! I promise I won't buy anything!" I plead with him.

"You're gonna try that necklace on and in seconds your card will be flying across the sales floor." John explains.

"Shut up." I say, sticking my tongue out.

John laughs as he takes my hand. He leads me into Starbucks and finds a place to put all our bags down. He winks at me as he stands in line to order drinks. I smile as I sit in the middle of the bag pile. This morning John brought me breakfast in bed (thanks to room service) and brought me shopping since eleven. We never spend a lot of alone time with each other, so days like these are rare to find. I'm not quite sure how I'll be able to find enough room for all my clothes in my suitcase. I open one up to look at my new purple Coach purse. I take it out of its box and start switching purses. John sets my white chocolate mocha down on the table and laughs.

"That didn't take you long. I'm surprised you didn't switch it in the store." John tells me.

"I wanted the pretty wrapping!" I tell him, throwing my lotion in the purse.

John puts his arm around my shoulders and lightly kisses my cheek. I face him and kiss him on the lips. He smiles as he kisses me back. I pull away and lean on his chest, lacing my fingers with him. In the corner of Starbucks I see a few teens pushing a littler kid our way. I sit up and tap John lightly.

"I think the little one wants to see you." I point out.

John looks up to see a nervous little boy sliding across the floor. Two older boys (I assume they're his brothers) are pushing behind him. They stop at our table and the little boy gets away and cowers behind one of the older boys.

"Our little brother here loves you John Cena!" One of the boys shouts.

"He's really shy too, and he wants an autograph. Don't ya want Cena's autograph Tony?" The other one asks, looking back.

Tony looks out from behind of the boys legs and nods. John laughs as I hand him a pen from my purse. I grab one of my many receipts and hand it to John. John leaned over the table and clicked the pen.

"They said your name is Tony right? How ya doing little guy?" John asks as he starts to sign little Tony's autograph.

While I'm watching this, my phone starts to vibrate. I pull it out of my jean pocket to see whose calling.

'_Randy Orton mobile.'_

I stand up instantly and John grabs my arm. He looks at me with a worried look. I smile as I shake his hand away.

"It's work. I'll be right back." I tell him as I head to the bathroom.

As soon as I reach the back I press answer. I hold the phone to my ear and wait for him to speak.

"Hello Adriana." Randy greets me.

"Why are you calling?" I ask.

"Something has changed for tonight." Randy tells me.

"What? The room number? The hotel? The time?" I ask.

"I'm not in Pennsylvania anymore. I had to fly home. Sam was bitching about how I'm never home. Why does she do this to me one week before Survivor Series…" Randy wonders to himself.  
I lean against a wall and take in a breath. Randy isn't in town tonight? I didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad thing. I won't be able to sneak away tonight, but I'm going to be alone for three hours when John is gone.

"Did you hear me? I'm not in town." He repeats.

"Yes I heard." I tell him.

"Which is why you're flying down here." He tells me.

"Excuse me, I'm doing WHAT?" I ask.

Me? Fly down to St. Louis? That's crazy! Randy would have to get out of the house somehow without Sam tracking his every move. He would have to make it to the hotel and out in time before Sam suspected anything. How would he get away with it? Hell, how would I get away with it?

"You're crazy." I tell him.

"Tell John your flight got changed and you need to take one tonight. I have a ticket on standby for you already. All you need to do is pack and get on the plane. I can get a town car to drive you to your room." He explains.

It's so planned out, he makes it sound like it just might work. I start to think out a timeline, but I stop myself. No, I can't do it. Sneaking behind John's back after events is tricky enough. Flying to St. Louis just to cheat on him again? That spells disaster in capital letters.

"Randy…it's too risky. You know it is. We both know last night was our last night for a couple months." I remind him.

"I can't leave it at that Adriana. I need you." Randy tells me.

The last three words hit my heart hard. It sounds like he really does need me now. I know him and Sam have been having some issues and he's been stressed about them, but sex isn't the answer right now.

"I'm sorry Randy. I love you but I just can't risk it. I'll see you in a couple months." I say before hanging up.

I walk back out to see the boys walking away, thanking John as they do. John grabs the bags off the couch and laughs as I walk toward him.

"I love little kids. They're so funny. Well, are we doing more shopping?" John asks.

I wrap my arms around John's neck and bury my face in his shoulder. I wish I could just tell him everything now. He would be mad and he would probably want to leave me. Hopefully I could talk him into staying if he really loved me. John drops and bags and instantly hugs me.

"What's wrong Adriana? What happened?" John asks, worried.

"Can we just go back to the hotel room? Alone? I don't wanna leave you." I whisper.

"Yeah, let's go." John says, grabbing the bags again.

I hold any tears I have in and walk with him. He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me on the top of my head lightly. If only I could tell him and get everything out there. But I don't want to lose him.

More importantly, I don't want to lose this game.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Adriana is a strong girl. I mean, Randy is just so tempting…anywho! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Adriana and John make it back to the hotel room where Adriana has a present waiting for her. What is it? And who is it from? Keep reading!**


	3. Lies and Priorities

John slid the key into the hotel door and kicked it open. Neither of us had a free hand to open the door with. Our feet were the next best thing. John sighed as he placed all my bags next to the door. I let the other few slide down my arms right next to the others. John came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry your work is stressing you out babe. I can't believe they would want you to come home early." John said.

"Yeah. But they won't know if they'll need me till later today or tomorrow. It depends on how much of the presentation they get done…" I trail off.

Yes, I was actually considering doing down to St. Louis. I couldn't even believe I let it become a possibility! Randy and I never met up outside of wrestling days. It was dangerous and I could easily get caught. But the danger of it all made it so appealing. Plus, I would have him when Sam couldn't…

"Babe? Did you sneak into Tiffany's somehow?" John asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"There is something here for you." John said, holding up the familiar blue box.

I eyed it and gasped. A Tiffany's box! I ran over to John and yanked the box out of his hands. It was a good sized box, too big for earrings. I looked up at John with a smile.

"Funny story John." I said, still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" John questioned.

"I caught you. You're trying to play this off. But I know that you went into Tiffany's to get me something! I know it!" I exclaimed.

"Adriana…I didn't go into Tiffany's. I didn't get you anything." John replied flatly.

As soon as he admitted that, I knew who the present was from. I hid the box behind my back with one hand while the other covered my mouth. I can't believe he would do this. It was so public! Was he trying to get us busted? John looked at me with a mixture of a worried-angry look.

"Do you have any idea?" John asked.

Shit, now I had to think of a cover story. What could I say? 'Oh, Randy got me jewelry because I'm sleeping with him behind your back and wants me to visit him tonight which I just might do?' No, that won't work.

Wait, WORK.

"Oh my god…I completely forgot!" I said, slapping my forehead.

"Forgot…" John trailed off, waiting for me to finish.

"Remember when I put together that huge presentation board for my firm so they could present it to our partner firm? Well I nailed it and my boss told me she was gonna send me something while I was away! I can't believe I forgot!" I said laughing.

The anger faded away from John's face, but the worry still lingered there. I know he wasn't totally buying the story, but he would until I told him the full story. Instead, he just smiled and walked to the mini fridge.

"Congrats hun. Open it. Let me see what you got." He said, pulling out water.

Carefully, I untied the white satin ribbon that held the box together. I opened the box to see a piece of paper on top. I stuck it in my back pocket before John could see that. On the bottom was the necklace I spotted from the window earlier in the day.

A silver necklace, the pendant in the shape of a key. Incrusted in diamonds, outlined in silver.

I gasped, trying to keep a firm grip on the box. One tremble of a finger and the box would be on the floor. John came over to look at what I got. The worried look on his face became more apparent. He took a swig of his water before talking.

"How odd. You were just looking at that necklace today too." John stated.

"My boss has good taste. And she knows me pretty well." I told him.

"You know, I'm starting to think your boss wasn't the person to give this to you." John said.

Oh shit. Here it comes. Two possible options popped in my mind about what he was going to say. One, he knows about Randy and my life was about to be shattered. Or two, he suspected that I did secretly go into Tiffany's and I'm trying to play it off.

"I'm not getting what you're saying." I said, my voice quivering.

"Don't play with me Adriana, just tell me the truth." John spat out.

This is where I was put in a tricky position. I could lie and hope he believed me. But if he knew the truth he could bust me on my lie and things would be worse. If I tell him the truth, he would know everything and probably leave me. But if he knew all along? Would it be relief?

"John, I…"I started to say before being cut off.

"You really couldn't wait till your birthday to get that? Jesus Adriana. You're impatient!" John said, laughing.

I let out a huge breath and eventually started laughing with him. It wasn't a genuine laugh. It was one of those I-can't-believe-I-just-got-away-with-that laughs. He walked over to me and took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him as he continued to laugh.

"I was gonna get that for you. Way to ruin my surprise." John told me.

"It was too pretty John, I needed it!" I said pouting.

John laughed as he pulled away and gave me a quick peck on the lips. As he walked away to the bathroom, I pulled the paper out of my back pocket and started to unfold it. It was written in Randy's handwriting. Has he been here all along?

'_Sometimes in life you come across a love unknown_

_Without a reason it seem's like you belong_

_Hold on dear life, don't go off running from what's new_

_I became somebody through loving you._

_Remember that song? I know I do. The offer is still up. I'll be waiting.'_

I crumpled the paper up in my hand, not knowing what to do with it. Of course I remembered the song. It was the first song we ever…well…slept together with. He turned on the radio and the song started to play. I knew it from the movie 'Step Up' so I sang along with it. That night he pulled me in closer and fell asleep with me in his arms. I wiped a tear from my eye as I debated on what to do. John came racing out of the bathroom, cell phone against his ear as he tried putting his belt back on.

"Well you never informed me on how early I had to get to the radio station! Look, it's not till midnight and it's almost 4:30, I don't why I have to go so damn early…" John said as he re-did his belt.

I hid the paper under the bed and sat on the edge. After a few minutes, John snapped his phone shut and started to put his shoes on. He faced me and sighed.

"Apparently I'm supposed to do a signing that started at four. I'm sorry babe…" He said, trailing off.

He slid his shoe on and ran over to give me a quick kiss. Within seconds he was out the door. I reached under the bed and unwrinkled the paper. John kept leaving me to do appearances, it felt like I was the only person in the relationship. Would he be surprised if I spent time with a guy who actually made time for me?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Five hours later**

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a plane ticket on standby for Adriana Wilson?" I asked the woman at the desk.

Her nails clicked against the keys as she pulled my ticket information up. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. The woman smiled at me as she handed me my ticket.

"There you go dear. Enjoy your flight." The woman told me.

I smiled as I placed my bag down to get checked. As I walked away to security, my phone rang. I didn't expect it to be John; he wouldn't be back yet. I didn't need to look at who was calling since I knew who it would be.

"What." I answered.

"What the hell Adriana. You didn't get the ticket." Randy said in a whisper.

"Let me guess. You didn't go to the hotel so you're hiding in your bathroom to talk to be but you have to be quiet so Sam doesn't hear you." I told him.

"You were suppose to meet me here." He demanded.

"And I'm suppose to be in a happy, loving relationship with John. Guess we both can't get what we want. See you in a couple months." I told him before hanging up.

After making my way through security, I sat at the gate to wait for my airplane. I wrote John a letter, telling him I was going home. It wasn't for work, I told him I lied about that part. It was because I couldn't handle him leaving me while he was on tour and I just needed time to think about us. He wouldn't be happy reading the letter, but it needed to be done. And I needed to go home back to Boston so I could think. I needed to get away from a relationship I wasn't happy in.

More importantly, I had to get away from the temptation of Randy Orton.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Hmmm. Look's like someone is getting unhappy with the wrestling lifestyle. What will her ultimate decision be? I'm not sure, but I know you should review!**

**Next chapter: We fast forward three months. Adriana is getting ready for a visit from John as he gets one of his few days off from traveling. But a day before he visits, someone else decides to visit her. Who is it? (Not that it's not obvious or anything…) And what will Adriana do about it? Keep reading!**


	4. Three Months Isn't Long Enough

**Three Months Later-November 2010**

'_You've reached John Cena. Sorry I can't answer right now…'_

I sighed as I ended another call. He hadn't answered his phone all day. Either that or he hadn't answered any of my calls all day. I sighed as I quick scanned my living room. I spent the whole day cleaning so tomorrow I wouldn't have to worry about anything when John flew in.

Well, besides the worry about whether he would actually see me this time or not.

When I left three months ago, I didn't get a call from him. I waited for weeks to hear something from him. But he didn't call, text, or send anything. I finally got a hold him a month afterward and he didn't sound too thrilled to talk to me. I wouldn't be either since I left without any real notice. I bent down to pick up a leaf I dragged in from outside when I noticed the necklace I was wearing dangling from my neck.

The necklace, that man…he was the reason why I had to leave.

I knew another day around John and the truth would have come out. I had to separate myself from the situation. Spending time away from John helped me clear my mind. I loved him too much to chance ruining what we have. And not talking to Randy really helped me resist running back to him.

But it didn't help with getting him off my mind.

As much as I hated him and what he sucked me into, I couldn't help but miss him. I had something completely different with him then what I had with John. At first, it was purely physical. Randy wanted some while he was on the road, and I just wanted him. But feelings started to get involved and things got complicated. Leaving him at night got harder and we fought more about my leaving. Then he wanted to meet more often and that's when meeting outside of the business started. We both started to get attatched when we shouldn't have.

Then there was the constant texting, calling, e-mailing when I didn't answer. Each day that passed I could feel him grow more desperate. But one of us had to be strong in order to end our "relationship." Every time I missed an opportunity to go to a taping or a pay-per-view, voicemails would flood my inbox. After a while, I stopped listening and started to delete his messages. It got to a point where hearing his voice made me want to pack up my things and meet him anywhere.

But I couldn't worry about that. I had to worry about John. I wish I could just talk to him and tell him I was sorry for leaving and that I still wanted to be together. Before my thoughts could go on, my phone rang. I jumped for it as soon as the words _'John Cena-mobile' _flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered, more excited then normal.

"Hey, I saw you called. Sorry I missed it. I was at the gym." He answered.

"Oh don't worry about it. I wasn't worried about it." I told him.

"Yes, because missing ten calls from you isn't you 'worrying' about it?" He said with a laugh.

"Well…worried isn't the right word." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway, what did you call for?" He asked.

"Are you flying in tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't have to asked since I knew his whole schedule, but I felt it was natural to.

"Yeah, I come in around three. I leave on Friday so I only get two days there." He told me.

"Because Survivor Series is Sunday?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I hope I don't leave alone…" John trailed off.

I smiled, knowing everything was going to be okay. He wanted me to come with him! I heard a knock on the door, but waited to open it.

"Only if you spend one of your days here with me." I told him.

"Oh, that just might kill me!" John joked.

"If it does I don't have to go to Survivor Series with you…" I said, hearing a bang on the door this time.

"I'm kidding. I'll stop in as soon as I get in okay? Then we can talk." John said in a more serious tone.

"Okay but I gotta go. Someone is knocking on my door." I said, walking toward the door.

When I opened it, I almost dropped my phone. I could hear John talking on the other end, but I wasn't paying attention. My focus was on the man in front of me.

"Does that sound okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go, see you tomorrow." I said slowly, ending the call.

I let my arm fall to the side as I watched a smile slowly appear on his face. He was tanner than when I last saw him, but definitely more toned. His black 'Affliction' shirt fit him well with his dark blue jeans.

"Randy." Was the only thing I could say.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Miss me much?" Randy asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not answering his question.

"Well, someone has been ignoring me, so I decided to pay them a visit." Randy replied.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? John could have been here!" I scolded.

"But he's not, because I know he doesn't leave till tomorrow. You aren't the only one who knows his schedule." Randy said with a smile.

I could feel myself starting to give in. His blue eyes drew me in and his scent invited me to move closer. Instead, I stepped back and closed the door a little bit to separate myself from him.

"You need to go." I ordered.

"Do you really want me to go?" Randy asked.

"It's a matter of need over want right now." I told him.

"Well, I'll just let myself in." Randy said, walking into my house.

I closed the door behind him and locked both locks. He set his black duffel bag in the entry way and scanned the room. Then he turned around to face me and smiled.

"There's one more room I need to see." He told me.

"Consider this the only room you will see, because you need to leave." I said.

"Hmmm…nice necklace. Do you wear it often?" Randy asked.

"Will you stop talking and just leave?" I demanded.

"You must really like this necklace…it's gotta mean something to you." Randy said, moving closer to me.

I stood frozen in my place. I hoped that he would walk past me and out the door. Instead, he stood in front of me as he held the key pendant in his hand.

"I need you, Adriana." Randy told me.

"You need to leave." I repeated.

Randy swung around me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowered his head and started to place kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes as my arms rested over his. I thought I could be strong and resist him. But by this time, we both knew that he had me. He kissed the side of my mouth before whispering to me.

"Let's go upstairs so you can get ready." He whispered.

Instantly I took his hand and brought him to my room. The whole time up the stairs I wasn't thinking about John. I wasn't thinking about getting caught or how horrible I would feel afterward. My only thought was Randy, and how much I needed to be in his arms again.

The game was paused, but I had just begun to play again.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like she couldn't resist Randy for too long…then again, who can? If you couldn't resist, review. Even if you could, you should review anyways.**

**Next chapter: Later that night, Randy and Adriana talk about why she ignored him. During the talk, Adriana is interrupted by an early arrival by John. How will she handle getting Randy out without getting caught? Keep reading!**


	5. Lesson Learned

"You have no idea how much I missed that." Randy said breathlessly as he held me tighter.

It was 8:30 at night now, and Randy had been here for four hours. It was only a matter of time before I would feel guilt sweep over me. But for now, I was lost in Randy's arms. I wouldn't admit, but I missed being with him too. Part of me was happy that he stopped by to see me. But the other part knew that I was doing wrong and I hated myself for it. I laid my head on his chest, hoping to wash all thoughts out of my head.

"Why did you ignore me Adriana?" Randy asked.

I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow. I looked into his eyes to see a hint of sadness in them. He must have been really hurt when I didn't talk to him. Didn't he get what I was trying to do? And if he did, why didn't he stop trying to get to me?

"I was sick of living a lie. I needed to stop what I was doing with you. I was risking a lot being with you. So, I figured that if I ignored you I could get over you, and you do the same. It would have been safer for the both of us." I explained.

"But look where we are now." Randy pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, we're right where we left off…" I trailed off.

"Did you not want this?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know what I want anymore…" I answered.

I was just as confused as I was when this day started with Randy at my door. Earlier in the day I was so set on seeing John and spending time with him. I was slowly starting to shut the game off. But then Randy shows up at my door and jumbles everything around. I thought I was starting to straighten things out, but he just reaches out and starts the game over again. Now, I wasn't sure what to do.

My head told me to kick him out. It wasn't smart to be in this position again. I had to make sure he was gone before John came home. Then, I would make sure to end it for good. I couldn't live like this. I was betraying John and everything we have together. I wouldn't throw it all away from some silly affair. He had a wife and a child waiting back home for him! He needed to go back to them an honest man.

But my heart told me to have him stay. He reached a part of me that I longed to let out. No, not the home wrecking, whore-like part of me. He reached the part of me that wanted to recognized, to be loved, to be longed for. I felt like I was slowly losing that with John with how busy he's grown to be. He barely made time for me when I was on the road with him, and everything we went to either started earlier or went later then he thought. With Randy, I felt that he cared about me. That he really wanted me and that he really missed me when I was away. As much as I loved John, I was starting to love Randy just as much.

"Hello? Adriana? Are you home?" John called out from downstairs.

Randy and I both jolted up in bed. John had come home a day early.

****

"Anyone home?" John called out again.

Randy jumped out of bed and started to search for his clothes. I slid out from the side and put some yoga pants on that were on the ground. I opened a drawer and pulled out a plain white tank top. I cracked the door open slightly to call down to John.  
"Hey! Just give me a second, I've been cleaning up here, so I'll be down shortly!" I told him.

"Why the fuck is he home so early?" Randy exclaimed as he tightened the belt on his jeans.

"Well hell if I know! I was expecting him here tomorrow!" I answered, running into the bathroom.

I grabbed a brush and a ponytail holder. I quickly pulled my hair into a bun and washed my face. I put on a new coat of spray and ran out of the bathroom. Randy pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his wallet and keys from the bedside.

"So, how the hell am I getting out of here?" Randy asked.

"There's a fire escape out this window. Climb down it and go to…your car…" I trailed off.

"That's in your driveway…" Randy finished.

"Shit…I'll think of a cover story. You just get out of here before he notices that you're here okay?" I said as I opened the window for him.

Randy put one leg out of the window and onto the first step of the fire escape. He slowly put the other one over and started to climb down. I was about to shut the window until he grabbed my hand.

"Call me when he goes to sleep? Or when you get time?" He pleaded.

I sighed as I looked into his eyes. I know he didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. I nodded yes and he smiled. He kissed my hand lightly as he continued his descent down the ladder. I shut the window and ran across the room to open the door. I ran down the stairs to see John walking out of the kitchen. He smiled at me and set his bag down.  
"I'm sorry I didn't give warning. My flight was pushed ahead a day. Which I don't mind, because I love seeing you a hot mess. You must have been cleaning a lot up there!" John pointed out.

I laughed as he walked toward me. I looked behind me quick to see a shadow run across the yard to the black car in the driveway. I sucked in a breath and put a smile on when I turned around. I ran toward John and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed as he brought me into his.

"I think someone missed me." John laughed.

"I wish you could have come home sooner." I told him.

"I know Adriana, me too." He whispered into my ear.

I stood there with him, trying not to cry. I can't believe what I had just done. What happened was exactly what I was worried about. That's why I never wanted to meet outside of events. I knew it was too risky for situations like this. Headlights illuminated the window and John lifted his head. I squeezed my eyes shut, searching for a story.

"Is someone in the driveway?" John asked.

"Probably the neighbors. I was in charge of their car for a while. Their daughter was grounded and they kept her car here so she couldn't use it." I spat out.

"Sue and Joe's kid?" John asked.

"No, the new couple across the street." I replied.

"Ah. Anyway…I wanted to talk to you. When you left a couple months ago…I felt horrible. I can't believe you ever felt that way. Why didn't you tell me that you felt ignored?" John asked.

"You were too busy, I couldn't have told you…" I said.

"Anything that harms our relationship is a big deal. Adriana, I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me that I'll work anything out so I can still call you mine. I'll lighten up my schedule a bit, I'll visit more often…anything. Just please…I love you Adriana." John pleaded.

I closed my eyes as I tried not to cry. John was being so honest with me. Why couldn't I be honest with him? I needed to tell him what's been going on. If I truly loved him, I had to tell him and move on. Randy couldn't be in my life anymore.

"John…" I started to say before stopping myself.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I...I love you too. And I really want to be with you too." I replied.

John smiled as he pulled me in for another hug. I sighed as guilt swept over me again. I don't know why it was so hard for me to come out with the truth! I know that if I ever told John, he would probably leave me. Then what would happen with me and Randy? He would still have his wife and me on the side. I would have nothing.

Nothing. That's what I was afraid of. That's why I couldn't come clean yet. If I did, I'd have nothing to fall back on. In order for me to finally stop everything I would have to do one of two things. Either make sure that after I told John that he would still stay with me and I could leave Randy, or make sure that when I told John, I could have Randy all to myself. But I didn't know which option I truly wanted.

John pulled away from me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled as I watched him walk up the stairs to the bedroom. As he walked away, my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that I had a text message. I opened the message up, only to let my phone fall from my hands once I saw it.

'_Hope to see you at Survivor Series. Love you.-Randy.'_

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So, my intention was to be really caught up on updating this summer. Oops. Too many nightly runs to the casino making me tired…any who, review for some motivation!**

**Next chapter: Adriana and John arrive at Survivor Series, where Adriana starts her next level of her "love game." But will it all fall apart when Randy's wife comes to the pay-per-view with him? Keep reading!**


	6. Different Game Plan

**Survivor Series-Miami, Florida**

"Why is it so cold here?" I whined for the hundredth time.

"Babe its November in Miami. It does get cold here." Joh told me.

"It's only like…65 degrees! You think it would be warm…" I argued, pulling John's sweatshirt around me.

"You are such a freeze baby! Come here." John beckoned, opening his arms to me.

We had just stepped out of the cab from the airport. It wasn't too windy, but somehow sixty-five degrees felt like forty back home. I smiled as I walked into his arms, dragging my luggage behind me. He laughed as I huddled into him. The back entrance door was propped open for all the stars coming in. As we walked toward the door, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. There was still no word from Randy. Usually I would text him when I got off the plane and he would text me the soonest we could meet. But it had already been an hour. Was he busy? Was his phone off? Part of me didn't know why I was worrying so much. Why didn't I just enjoy the time that I had alone with John? I smiled, trying to forget about Randy. We walked in the door as John greeted one of the security guards. He smiled and nodded at me. The security guards were use to seeing me around here so they didn't bother to ID me anymore. Tech guys were racing around the backstage area, making sure everything was in place for the pay-per-view tonight. We reached the food area and John grabbed my bag.

"Why don't you grab us some food and I'll drop our stuff off in the room?" John asked.

"I can bring my stuff to the room." I told him.

"It's okay babe, I got it." John said grabbing my luggage, looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! I'll bring our stuff to the room and meet you back here okay?" John said.

"You have an interview don't you." I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry Adriana, I really am! But I'm in the main event tonight, and you know that my Nexus storyline is huge." John spilled.

"You aren't even wrestling!" I yelled.

"But I'm the referee and everything is on the line for me in this match! Look, it won't take long okay? I'll be back in less than an hour." He told me.

"Fine." I simply said.

John kissed my cheek as he took my bag away from me and walked to our room. I sighed as I tried to keep tears in. I thought things would be different this time around. But now he was busier then ever. I know that this storyline was was the biggest ones he's ever been involved in. It was a big deal that he could be fired by the end of the night. I didn't know the end result, but he did. I asked to not know how matches go because I like the surprise. So maybe that's why he was making such a big deal about this. The end result would he huge. Maybe he would walk out WWE champion. I didn't know, and I could have cared less. I walked up to the salad bar and make a salad. I grabbed John a burger and a few treats before finding a table in the middle of the room. I set our stuff down and started to pick at my salad. Suddenly I felt my phone go off. I quickly reached into my pocket and looked at my phone. Finally, Randy had text me back!

_'We have a problem.'_ Was all he sent.

I looked up instantly and saw what he meant. He was standing in line for his food, a sullen look on his face. A woman was talking to him, trying to get his attention. She was holding a beautiful baby girl who played with the woman's hair. I gasped, holding my hand over my mouth. The woman looked over at me, giving me a concerned look. I looked back down at my salad, pretending to pick up some lettuce with my fork. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I heard footsteps coming my way and I stuffed lettuce into my mouth.

"Adriana?" He asked.

I looked up, trying not to look so scared. Randy stood there, both plates of food in his hands. The woman stared at me with a smirk on her face. The baby cooed as she chewed on the hair. Randy looked so uncomfortable, yet it was almost like he looked sorry.

"This is my wife, Samantha and my daughter Alanna. They came to visit." Randy plainly said.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Samantha said, shifting Alanna onto one arm and held her hand out to me.

I swallowed my salad and stuck my hand out. We shook hands, her grip very tight on my hand. I smiled as I looked up at her. She smirked, but her eyes seemed to tell a different story. Did she know about Randy and I? Did she suspect anything? Alanna let out a noise and giggled. I laughed, focusing on the little girl. She had Samantha's brown hair and Randy's icy blue eyes. She wore a little pink dress and her pink ballet slippers reflected light when she moved her legs.

"I guess Alanna introduced herself!" Samantha joked.

"It's nice to meet you two." I was finally able to say.

"You're with John, right?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I thought I recognized you! I've seen pictures of you and John. Where is he?" Samantha asked.

"Doing an interview…" I trailed off.

Randy and I briefly locked eyes. He looked at me with sympathy before focusing on Alanna who was trying to wiggle out Samantha's arms. Samantha set her down on the ground and shook her arms. Alanna grabbed onto Samantha's leg as she looked at me. It was obvious that she was Randy's daughter. Her eyes held the same exact stare he could give. She let go of Samantha and stumbled into my lap. I laughed as she pushed herself up.

"Is it okay if she sits in my lap?" I asked.

"Go for it." Samantha told me.

I pulled Alanna up and she sunk back into my chest. She grabbed a piece of cheese off of my salad and ate it. I laughed as she instantly started to reach for another one. I looked up at Randy who was smiling. Samantha looked at him, then looked at me. Her eyes narrowed as she picked up Alanna from my lap. Alanna started to cry, reaching for my salad.

"Randy, come with me to put Alanna down. I can't carry the bags with her." Samantha ordered.

Randy closed his eyes, almost as if he was in pain. I instantly wanted to jump up and run away with him so we could be alone. At that moment, I just wanted Randy to myself. He grabbed their bags and followed Samantha out of the food area. I watched him walk away and let out a breath. Why does he stay with her if they have all these problems? It was obvious that the two were having issues. He tried standing as far away from her as possible and only made eye contact when she talked about Alanna. What he had with Samantha wasn't good for him.

Then again, sleeping with me wasn't good for him either.

"Was that Randy and Sam?" John asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, she's visiting for a while." I answered.

"She didn't look too happy. But then again, neither did he. Those two have been butting heads for about a year now." John told me.

"Wait. A year?" I asked, almost spitting out my salad.

"Yeah. It was weird. Like he was so happy one day, then at Survivor Series last year he came in angry. Don't you remember that? He didn't talk to anyone. I'm surprised he made conversation with you." John informed me, taking a bit of his burger.

A year ago. That's when Randy and I started to see each other. I set my fork down and closed my eyes. I tried remembering back to the first time we snuck away. He did seem a little angry that night. Was his problems with Samantha the reason he slept with me? Was this how he got over the problems with her? Was he just using me?

"You okay Adriana? You look sick." John asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. The dressing on this salad tastes weird. How was your interview?" I asked.

"Went quick. You can see it on in a couple minutes." John told me.

"I'm gonna go lie down for a bit." I said, getting out of my chair.

"Are you still mad at me?" John asked.

"No, I'm not. Just jet lag.I love you." I told him before I walked away.

As I did, my last question ran through my head. Was Randy using me? The way he always acted with me made me feel like he actually cared about me. And recently, it seemed like he never wanted me to leave. Was it all an act? I cringed at the thought of being used. No, Randy couldn't be like that. I know that he cared about me. I felt it every time we were together. But what if I was just fooling myself? Before I could think anymore, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark room. They shut the door and wrapped their arms around me. Their lips mat my neck, and I melted into their arms.

"Randy." I whispered.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like someone found time to sneak away for a bit! But it seems like Samantha killed the after-party. Is this a good or bad thing? Let me know when you review! And sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I was getting ready for COLLEGE and finally moved in! If anyone reading this goes to ASU, hit me up cause I'm here!**

**Next chapter: Adriana asks Randy his reasons for being with her. Is it what she thinks it is? Keep reading!**


	7. Adriana's Turn

"Don't speak." He ordered, frantically kissing my neck.

He pulled my shirt off over me and threw it behind him. I ran my hands under his shirt and rested them on his chest. I tilted my head back as Randy made his way down to my chest. He unzipped my pants and looked up at me with a smirk. I knew why he was doing this now. Him and Sam probably got into an argument and we walked out angry. That's where I came in. I knew my real purpose for him. As much as it hurt me to know that I was just a pawn, he still made me feel wanted. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He pulled mine down and I wrapped my legs around him. With my arms around his torso, we stole the moment we had been wanting all night.

When we finished, I unwrapped my legs from around him. They felt like jelly from being around him so long. Randy held me against him, breathing heavily. He finally let me go as I leaned against the wall. I grabbed my pants and underwear from off the floor and slid them on. I was about to buckle my pants before Randy stopped me.

"Don't leave." He asked.

"I have to get back to the room and shower before John sees me. If I walk in like this he's going to wonder why I'm so sweaty." I told him.

"I don't want to go back." Randy told me.

"She is your wife Randy. You have no choice." I informed him.

I shook Randy's hand off of mine and continued to get dressed. He handed me my shirt and John's sweatshirt. I put the shirt on, but let the sweatshirt hang off of my arm. I looked up at him to find that he was still staring at me. I sighed as I ran my hand through my sweaty hair. I knew that Randy felt better. He got what he wanted and he could go on his way. But what about me? Did he know what he was doing? Did he ever feel guilty like I did? I had to confront him, and I had to do it now.

"When did you and Sam start fighting?" I asked.

"What?" Randy replied, caught off guard.

"I know you and Sam have issues. When did they start?" I asked.

"About a year ago." Randy told me.  
"Like, around Survivor Series?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Randy retorted.

"Because we started hooking up a year ago. And you and Sam started fighting right around the same time. Kind of ironic, isn't it?" I snapped.

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. I stood there, waiting for him to answer. I wanted him to tell me that I wasn't just being used. I wanted him to tell me that this meant something to him. I wanted it to be more then just random hook-ups every time I came on the road. But the longer he stood there, the longer I thought the worst. I turned around to open the door and leave. There was no reason to stick around anymore. Randy could find a different way to get over his fights with Sam. Just as I was about to leave, Randy grabbed my arm. I turned around to hear what he has to say.

"At first, it was just a pointless hook-up. I was mad, and I needed something to make me happy. You were so pretty and I knew what I wanted from you. But over time, it's changed. Sure, I still use this as a way to escape things with Sam. But you actually mean something to me Adriana. What we have means a lot to me. Adriana…I've started to fall in love with you." Randy told me.

Out of all the things I was expecting to hear come out of his mouth, those words were not on my list. I froze as I stared at him. He was falling in love with me. That wasn't suppose to happen. He couldn't be in love with me. He had a wife. He was already in love with someone else.

Then again, so was I.

I loved John with all my heart. We had been through everything together for three years. I couldn't leave him after all we had been through. But Randy made me feel something different. I always had his undivided attention when we were together. With John, his mind always seemed somewhere else. He was always busy with interviews or appearances. I knew that John loved me, but he was too busy with me. Randy made time to be with me.

But I didn't know what so say to him. Mostly because I didn't know whether or not I was actually in love with him. And if I was, I didn't know if I could tell him. It could complicate things, and possibly end everything. But wouldn't that be the best thing for the both of us? This had gone on long enough, and I was tired of sneaking around and feeling guilty all the time. I looked him in the eyes as I tried not to cry.

"Good luck in your match Randy." Was all I could say.

I turned around quickly and opened the door. I didn't even check to see if anyone was in the hallway. All I knew was that I needed to get as far away from Randy as possible. I ran down the hall to John's room. It wasn't far from the room that Randy had pulled me into. I opened the door to find the room empty. I was relieved to know that John wasn't in here. I set his sweatshirt down on the bench and grabbed my bag. I headed to the shower so I could get his smell off of me.

I didn't know of what to think about what Randy had told me. When we first started this, we promised not to let feelings get in the way of anything. What we had would be purely physical. But now it was turning into more. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't walk away from John. He was the best thing for me. Randy was always something on the side. It could never evolve into anything else. Plus he had a family. How could he leave all that? I finished showering and got dressed. I braided my hair and spritzed on some perfume before walking out. When I walked out, John was in the room getting ready for the night. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah. The shower really helped." I told him.

"So, I have a question to ask you…" John trailed off.

Oh god, he heard Randy in I in the closet. He knew about us now. He was going to ask about us. John pulled me over and sat me down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"Would you like to come to ringside tonight?" John asked.

"What." I asked, spinning my head around to see him.

"We've been together for three years and you have never been ringside with me. I have a promo to do in a few minutes for the match, and I would love to have you there so I can tell everyone you'll be there. It's a big match for me, and seeing you there will help me out a lot." John told me.

Me be at ringside for his match? Well, not really his match. But the match he would referee between Wade and Randy. How would Randy react seeing me there? I looked at John, seeing how much it would mean to him. I gave him a weak smile before giving him a light kiss.

"I would love to be at ringside." I told him.

John smiled before pulling me in for one final kiss. I thought of Randy and how he had held me tight for so many nights. How his kisses always seemed so raw and passionate. John pulled away and I got up to change my shirt for the promo. The game was changing now, and it was my turn to roll the dice. But now I didn't know if I wanted to play anymore.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well, seems like Adriana is having some doubts! Does she want to play her love game anymore? Or does she want to quit? If so, where does her heart really lie? So many questions…and they'll be answered if you review =)**

**Next chapter: It's time for Randy's match against Wade with John as referee. Adriana comes to ringside and causes drama. Does this affect the match? And how will Randy react? Keep reading to find out!**


	8. Game Over?

**Gianna's POV**

I can't believe John asked me to come to ringside. Of all matches, he asks me to join him for this one. What was I suppose to do, say no? There would have been questions and an argument…I really had no choice. Now I have to go out there and support John while watching Randy and Wade wrestle.

Randy. I don't even know what to do about him right now. Hell, I don't even know what to do about us. Wait, is there even an "us?" I don't even know anymore. I should just stop this stupid game. It's starting to get way out of hand. He needs to patch things up with Sam and start being a good husband. And he has a daughter! This needs to end. It would be the best for us.

But do I really want it to end? Yes, it's horrible what we're doing. It's not fair to Sam or John, and even to us. But sometimes, it feels so…right. Like it's something we both need so bad, no matter how wrong it is. Randy makes me feel special; like I'm the only woman that matters to him. When I'm with him, I have his full attention. I'm lucky enough if I can hold John's attention for five minutes. I know I have feelings for Randy, but I just can't act on them. Right?

I really should have stopped this before it got any farther. Now I have to sit at ringside and watch him. I can imagine the tension between us now. Will he make eye contact with me? Even notice that I'm there?

"Hey, you ready? They're gonna play my music soon." John told me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. We just walk through this curtain?" I asked.

"Yep. It's not scary. You'll be fine, trust me. You'll be sitting right next to Jerry, so you're in good hands." John told me smiling.

He took my hand and led me through the curtain. I looked behind me to see Wade walking up to take his place. Behind him was Randy, walking at a slower pace. The WWE title was slung over his tan shoulders. His eyes met mine and narrowed. I looked away before entering the Gorilla Position.

"You ready John?" The sound guy asked.

"Go for it." John replied.

The starting tune of John's entrance music played, and the mix of boos and cheers echoed through the arena. John kissed me lightly on the lips and let his lips linger.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

John smiled as he squeezed my hand. Instantly, we turned a corner and bright lights greeted me to the American Airlines Arena.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Randy's POV**

What nerve she has coming to ringside tonight.

Does she think that everything is okay after what happened? Does she think that things can stay the same, after I told her how I really felt and she just blew me off?

I know I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. She was supposed to be a fuck buddy when Sam and I had an argument. She's my best friend's girl, which makes it worse. But I couldn't help it. Adriana is stunning. I have never met another girl like her. Initially, problems started after the first time I met Adriana. I was attracted to her instantly. Her brown hair was so long and beautiful, and her hazel eyes always drew me in. Sam noticed something had changed when she saw me next, and we started to argue. Survivor Series last year was my breaking point. I couldn't handle Sam's nagging anymore. So when I saw Adriana alone, I had to get my hands on her. I was surprised when she was on board with the idea. We agreed to make it just physical.

But now…now things were complicated. I'm falling for her, and I know she's falling for me too. She doesn't want to admit it because she thinks she can save her relationship with John. Please, that ship has sailed. As much as he loves her, John never gives her the time of day. He's always off doing something from the break of dawn till well after the moon rises. I'm a busy guy too, but I make time for my girls. If I could just show her that I'm the better option…

"Randy, your cue to go on is soon." The sound guy told me.

Okay, I need to shake this off. She's going to be at ringside, but she can't distract you. Get in your zone. Think about your match with Wade. God, he really annoys me. I'm going to enjoy this match. There's my music. Okay Randy, walk through the curtain…

Shit, it's bright. I don't know why I'm still not use to that. There's Wade with that stupid smirk of his. John is in the corner, looking toward the announce table. And there she is. Sitting next to Jerry, trying to do commentary.

Well shit, this is going to be harder then I thought.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Later in the match**

"C'mon! Get up!" Wade yelled at Randy from the mat.

Adriana watched, biting her lip. The match had been going on for fifteen minutes, and Wade had the upper hand. John stood with his back to Adriana, waiting for Randy to get up. He quickly glanced back at Adriana and smiled.

"He's really keeping an eye on you Adriana!" Jerry exclaimed.

"He should be more focused on the match rather than you, in my opinion. His job is on the line and you're all he can look at!" Cole argued.

"She can't help that she's pretty! I can't stop looking at her either!" Jerry replied.

Adriana laughed before hearing something hit the floor in front of her. She looked over the announce table to see Wade on the ground. Randy climbed between the ropes and jumped down. John followed him and motioned to get Wade back in the ring. Randy kicked Wade in the side before looking at Adriana. She froze, not being able to take his eyes off her. She could tell that he was focused on his match. Randy looked at John, then looked back at Adriana. John got a worried look on his face. What was Randy planning? Randy stepped over Wade and kicked him in the other side. He pushed John out of the way and made his way toward Randy.

"Uh oh, Randy does not look happy. Adriana, I would move back if I were you…" Jerry suggested.

But Adriana couldn't move. Her eyes were locked with Randys. Randy stood in front of her and stared her down. Suddenly, Randy broke his concentration and took her face in his hands. He leaned in and gave Adriana the lightest kiss.

"Oh my god what is going on?" Jerry yelled.

"Did Randy just kiss John's girlfriend?" Cole asked.

Randy pulled away and looked at her for a quick second. That's when Adriana could feel it. She could feel just how much she meant to him. She knew how much he loved her and now, how much she loved him too.

"What the hell?" John yelled, pulling Randy away.

Randy stumbled back into Wade's hands. Wade threw him against the ring and Randy fell to the ground. John looked over at Adriana in shock. Adriana tried taking in a deep breath, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that Randy had kissed her in front of millions of people.

Most importantly, he did it in front of his wife.

John turned his head away and slid back into the ring. Wade rolled Randy under the bottom rope and went for a cover. Randy kicked out after two and a half. Wade jumped up and started to yell at John for not getting the three count. John stood there silently, his eyes on Randy. Randy slowly got up and shook his head. John looked back at Wade and shoved him. Wade turned around into an RKO from Randy. Adriana jumped out of her chair, knowing what was going to happen. John got down on the mat and slapped his hand one, two, three.

The bell rang. Randy had won his match. John was fired.

"Oh my god Cole, Randy retained his title! John is fired from RAW!" Jerry yelled.

"What does this mean for the future of RAW?" Cole questioned.

John closed his eyes as he got out of the ring. He walked over to Adriana and gave her a small smile. All she could do was wrap her arms around him. She looked over his shoulder to see Randy standing there with his title. She bit her lip once more and closed her eyes. What was she going to do now?

"Let's look at a replay on where the game changed here. Wade is thrown on the ground, and Randy, for some reason, kisses John Cena's girlfriend!" Cole exclaimed.

"Who knows what the voices tell him to do Cole." Jerry answered.

John and Adriana looked up at the Titantron to watch the scene unfold. The camera was zoomed in on Randy as his lips connected with Adriana's. In the split second from when he pulled away to when John threw him back to Wade, Adriana saw the emotion in Randy's eyes. John instantly looked at Adriana and leaned away from her. Adriana gasped as she looked at Randy. He was staring at the two with the same look he had after the kiss. John looked at Randy, then back at Adriana.

It was then that Adriana knew that John had caught on.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well, looks like John knows about Randy and Adriana now. Is the game over? Or is it just paused temporarily? Things are starting to heat up between these three...who knows what is going to happen next! You will if you review =)**

**Next chapter: After the match, Adriana chases John down in his dressing room, where he confronts her about her relationship with Randy. Will she fess up? Keep reading!**


	9. Can't Stop, Won't Stop

John walked ahead of me up the ramp to the backstage area. I walked behind him, my arms folded across my chest. I didn't know what to say to him. John finally knew about Randy and I. What the hell was Randy thinking? Did he have any idea how mad Sam was going to be? John walked through the curtain but let it close before I could walk through. I stood at the curtain, trying to breathe easier. I couldn't get the feeling of Randy's lips off of mine. The kiss had been so light and delicate. It wasn't forced like something he had to do. There was so much passion behind his soft kiss, and when he pulled away I could see it all in his eyes. This was more than a game now. We really had to decide where to go from here.

"Adriana." He called out from behind me.

In the darkness of the Gorilla position, I turned around and saw Randy's outline come toward me. I put my hand out to stop him so he didn't run into me and my hand was instantly on his chest. I took in a breath, flattening my palm out over his right peck. His hand covered mine and squeezed it.

"I could say I'm sorry for kissing you, but I'm not. I wanted to do that." Randy told me.

"Are you sorry for any of it?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'm sorry for my ass that's going to be kicked by Sam in a few minutes." Randy joked.

"What are you going to tell her? Will you tell her the truth?" I asked.

Randy bent down and placed his lips against my forehead. I slid my hand away from his and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't care that he was sweaty and oily. I just needed him to hold me. Randy wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm telling her that it was scripted. It was put in the match so John would get distracted and have Wade lose the match. I'll tell her that I couldn't tell her right away because I knew she would be opposed to it and not let me do it. But it would be for the good of the company to sell the storyline." Randy finally answered.

"You're going to keep lying to her?" I asked.

"Yeah." Randy plainly stated.

"But the truth would just make things easier! Everything would be out and we could stop hiding." I told him, pulling away.

"Adriana, I have a baby girl. If I told Sam, she would leave me and I would never see my little girl again. Sam would make sure of it." Randy tried explaining to me.

"So staying in an unhealthy relationship is more important than being with someone you love." I replied.

"Would you leave John for this? Would John leave you if you told the truth?" Randy asked me.

I didn't know how to answer Randy. I wasn't sure if I really would leave John. Just like Randy, I had too much invested in my relationship with John. I couldn't just leave, even though I wasn't entirely happy. I squeezed Randy's hand before walking out of the curtain. I had to get to John to talk to him about what happened. Whether I would tell the truth or not, I didn't quite know.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Ten minutes later, I reached John's dressing room. I placed my hand on the knob and drew in a deep breath. I was walking into hell. I knew John would yell at me, and possibly even leave me. I had to prepare myself for anything. I opened the door to see John sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when I opened the door. I closed the door behind me and made my way toward the couch. I sat down next to him and John instantly got up.

"What the hell was that all about Adriana?" John asked.

He looked at me with red eyes. I could tell that he had been crying, which hurt me. I never meant to make him cry. I hated seeing him like this. I opened my mouth to answer, but John kept talking.

"Please tell me I was seeing this. Because to me, it seemed like you two have a connection. Is there something you need to tell me Adriana? Have you been cheating on me with him? My best friend? Tell me now Adriana. I'm losing patience. I just…I don't know what to do…" John trailed off.

I stood up so I was in front of him. I should tell him the truth. I should tell him that I have been cheating on him for the past year. We never meant to let it get this far, but somehow it did. Maybe we could talk things out so he wouldn't leave me. I could tell him that I'll end it tonight so we could rebuild our relationship. I wanted to make this work, and I would do whatever it took.

But, Randy was lying to Sam…

"There was a sudden change in the script from the writers. Randy found out that you were bringing me to ringside and brought it up to them. They considered adding it in, but didn't want to tell you so they could sell the storyline better. Jerry told me about it when I got to the announce table because one of the writers told him to." I lied.

"How the hell did that help the storyline?" John asked.

"You were distracted, and they hoped it would add in you causing Wade to lose the match. You would be frustrated and take it out on him when he pushed your buttons." I explained.

"Huh. Wow." John said, running his hand over his head.

I felt terrible. I didn't want to lie to him. But if Randy was lying to Sam, I couldn't just tell John the truth. Randy was going to stay with Sam. If John left me, I would have been left alone. I knew that I was a horrible person. Every being in my body told me that I was. But I had been lying for a year now. It almost seemed impossible to stop.

"Adriana…I'm sorry. I never meant to accuse you of anything…but that look…" John started to say before I cut him off.

"Hey, I understand okay? Let's just leave it in the past and talk about what you are going to do with all your time off now." I said with a smile.

John smiled before wrapping me in his arms. A tear fell from my cheek onto his referee shirt. I closed my eyes, trying to not let anymore fall. John pulled apart and kissed my cheek before looking at me.

"I only have three weeks off. I come back in a month, saying I found a loophole or something. I still appear on RAW on Monday nights but I won't travel till I'm fully re-instated. Until then, I plan on spending all my time with the woman in my arms." He told me.

"Why are they doing this? Why are they giving you a break?" I asked.

"Give Wade his time in the spotlight. Give me a well needed break." John said smiling.

"Well, I can't complain." I told him.

"Three weeks of just you and me. No one else. No interviews, no appearances. Just us." John said before kissing me.

Just us. It was all I had ever wanted from him. He pulled away and grabbed his bag from the side of the couch.

"But tonight, I need to shower and do a post-interview and some fan stuff. Is that okay?" John asked.

"I'll have you for three weeks. One night away won't hurt." I told him.

John kissed my cheek before calling a cab for me. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket. Randy had texted me. I unlocked my phone to see what he had said.

'_Sam bought it. She scheduled a late flight back home after I kissed you and can't cancel it. I'll have room all to myself if you want. Room 433. You know what to do.'_

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. I knew what I wanted to and what I should do. I wanted to have that one last night with Randy, where the passion would be intense. But I should go straight to my own room and wait for John.

"The cab will be here in ten minutes. You gonna be okay till I get back?" John asked.

"I always find something to do." Was all I answered.

****

**Adriana is just digging a deeper hole for herself. Will she ever tell John the truth? Or is she past the point of no return? Let me know when you review =)**

**Next chapter: Fast forward three weeks. It's the weekend before John returns back to the WWE, and he has something special planned before he leaves. What is it? Keep reading to find out!**


	10. Game Over

**Three Weeks Later**

"John, can I come out of the room now?" I yelled through the door.

"Give me ten more minutes!" John yelled back.

"I've been up here for an hour and a half. What are you doing down there?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get down here!" John replied.

I sighed as I backed away from the bedroom door and sat down on my side of the bed. As soon as I got home from grocery shopping, John sent me up here and told me to stay in the bedroom till he said so. I had no idea what John was up to, and each minute that went by I grew more anxious. I wasn't worried about what he was doing though. These past three weeks had been heaven for me.

John was only gone on Mondays to go to RAW, but otherwise he spent most of his days with me. When I worked, he would either go to the gym or spend time with his family. But as soon as I got home at 5:30, he was all mine. It was an amazing feeling having him whenever I wanted him. The best part was having him with me at night. Feeling his arms around me every night made me smile. There is nothing like having the one you love sleeping next to you every night. We kept busy every day, either going out to eat or shop, or staying in and having a relaxing night. I rarely focused on anything else.

But sometimes at night, Randy would text me. Sometimes he even tried calling me. I never answered his texts or calls. I wanted to, and I was so tempted to talk to him again. But I was trying to end this game, not keep it going. Three weeks ago, after John was fired, I ended up going to Randy's room. Whenever I'm around him, I can't stay away. Our time together was more passionate and meaningful then I ever remembered. Randy held me tight in bed, almost reluctant to let me go back to my room. And now after all that, I wasn't talking to him. I know it was harsh, but it had to be done. I was trying to stop this game and move on with John.

"It's ready!" John yelled from downstairs.

I sighed as I walked over to the door and opened it. The hallway was dark except for a dim light coming from the living room. I stepped out and my foot landed on something on the carpet. I looked down to see purple rose petals all the way down to the hallway. I looked confused as I reached the stairs. The stairs were doused in red rose petals. I slowly walked down the stairs to see candles everywhere in the living room. John stood in the middle with a bouquet of red and purple roses. I gasped as I looked around the room. Everything was so romantic! I looked back at John who was smiling.

"Was this worth the wait?" He asked, holding the roses out.

"Definitely! But what is this for?" I asked.

I grabbed the flowers and John got down on one knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and took in a deep breath.

I knew what was coming next.

"Adriana…I know things haven't been the easiest for us these three years. I'm constantly busy with the WWE and you're occupied with your work. But I just want you to know that you have been the light of my life ever since I met you. And no matter how hectic my schedule may be, you're always there to slow me down. These past couple months have been the worst I've noticed. But you've stuck with me. Adriana, I love you. And I want you to know that you're the one for me. No one else knows me like you do, and I could never love anyone more and I don't want to. So I ask you…Adriana, will you marry me?" He confessed as he opened the box.

In the middle of the box was a three-karat Neil Lane diamond ring. I gasped as my hand covered my mouth. The ring was beautiful. Tears formed in my eyes, thinking about marrying John. I assumed we would get married after dating two years. But after things with Randy, I really doubted it would happen.

Randy. What would happen with us? Getting engaged would change a lot of things. I would stop seeing Randy and be the girlfriend I should have been for a year. But did I want to stop now? That didn't matter. I know that I had to. And I loved John with all my heart…

"Yes John., I'll marry you!" I replied.

John smiled as he slid the ring on my finger. He got up and hugged me as he lifted me into the air. I laughed as he slowly set me down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, letting more tears fall. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Cena." He whispered.

I shut my eyes, tightening my grip around him. I cried out of happiness of being with John. I also cried because it was game over for Randy and I.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Congratulations to Adriana! She's engaged and happy! Or, is she? Hmmm…who knows!**

**Next chapter: Adriana goes with John when he debuts and Randy sees that she's engaged. What's his reaction? Keep reading!**


	11. Almost Letting Go

**December 19, 2010: Houston, TX**

"I really think you would know who I am by now." I argued with the security guard behind the arena.

"Like I said, if you don't have a guest pass from one of our stars, you can't get in." The security guard repeated.

"I told you, I'm with John Cena." I told him.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that before." The security guard replied with a scoff.

I groaned as I pulled out my phone and tried calling John again. He was suppose to be at the arena by now and let me in. It seemed like he was running late and since John didn't give me a pass, I couldn't get in. I know the security guard knew who I was because he had let me in plenty times in before. John's phone rang three times before going to voice mail.

"No luck princess?" The security guard joked.

I glared at him as I looked around the parking lot, trying to figure out what to do. I know John was upset with me when I couldn't come with him to last week's RAW. John was "re-hired" last week and he wanted me to come with him. I had a major presentation at work that week so I pulled out but thought I made it up by asking if I could come to tonight's pay-per-view. My instant guess though was that he had yet another interview that went over and he neglected to tell me. What else was I going to do?

"Do I look familiar to you at all?" I asked the security guard.

"I see a lot of people go in and out these doors mam. I only remember the important ones." He replied with a smile.

"Listen. I recognize you because you always guard these doors at pay-per-views. I've been with John for three years now and I've been to plenty of these events. I know you've seen me and I know you recognize me so for the love of God let me in!" I yelled.

"No pass, no entry." He replied harshly.

At that time the door swung open and someone walked out on their phone. His head was down, but it didn't take much time for me to realize who it was. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't see me. He grunted before hanging up the phone and hitting the cement wall with the palm of his hand.

"Having troubles Randy?" The guard asked.

Randy looked at the guard, but instantly looked passed him as soon as he saw me. His eyes grew wide and instantly softened. He relaxed a little bit and took his hand away from the wall. He looked at me for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to the guard.

"Let her in. She's with me." He told the guard.

"She says that she's with John." The guard replied.

"She is, but she's still with me." He replied coldly.

I bent my head down, not able to keep eye contact with him any longer. The security guard moved to the side to let me pass. I grabbed my suitcase and passed the two men as I entered the arena. Randy followed me and closed the door. I stood in the hallway, not sure on where to go.

"Where is the wonder boy?" Randy asked.

"Stop it Randy." I told him.

"Sorry. This just seems so familiar. You waiting on him as he finishes his press interviews that go over like always and I assume he still hasn't called you about it." He said.

I kept silent, accepting defeat. Randy knew a lot about mine and John's relationship. Being here with him made me miss how close we started to get toward the end. I told him about the troubles we were having, and he told me about his arguments with Sam. Now, we hadn't spoken since Survivor Series. I ignored his calls and didn't answer his texts. I couldn't talk to him if I wanted to get over him. But now I was seeing him, which was making things harder.

"Do you know where John's room is?" I asked.

"I'll show you if you tell me why you haven't talked to me in the past month." Randy replied.

"I couldn't talk to you Randy. Things were over." I whispered.

"Oh things are far from over. I think you and I both know that." Randy told me.

"Randy, things need to end NOW." I told him.

"Do you want them to end?" Randy asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that we can't keep sneaking around anymore." I explained.

"And why is that?" Randy asked.

"Adriana!" Someone called from the door.

Randy and I both looked to see John walking into the door. I sighed as I looked back at Randy. His eyes never left John as he approached us.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I was doing an interview and it ran late. Thanks man for letting my fiancée in." John said with a smile.

Instantly, Randy's head turned to me. I looked at Randy, trying not to cry. I was going to tell Randy before John walked up and try to explain to him how this had to happen. Randy looked down at the ground before making eye contact with us again.

"Fiancée?" Randy asked, almost in a whisper.

"John proposed to me a couple weeks ago, and I said yes." I answered slowly, putting my hand up to show him the ring.

Randy laughed, forcing a smile on his face. John wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I could tell Randy was shocked and hurt at the same time. His smile was too fake; it was almost too painful to look at.

"Wow. Congrats man." Randy said, hugging John.

John and Randy pulled away as Randy looked back at me. He didn't want me to be engaged. He knew this meant the end of our nights together. But it also meant a lot more to him.

"And congratulations Adriana. I hope you're happy." Randy said coldly before walking away.

I closed my eyes as I tried to hold tears back. It hurt me to tell him that I had to give up on him. But there was no future for Randy and I. John gave me one when he proposed and I needed something solid in my life. I opened my eyes to see John seething with anger.

"What the hell is his problem? He didn't have the right to say that." John said.

"Just let it go John. He's going through a hard time right now…" I trailed off.

"What's going on with him?" John asked.

"I don't know…I'm going to go talk to him, okay? I'll call you when I'm done and you can tell me where your room is." I told John.

"Okay. Love you." John said, kissing me before grabbing my bag and walking away.

I walked away from John, trying to figure out where Randy went. I needed to tell him the whole story. Hearing it from John was probably worse than hearing it from me. He really didn't have to sound that mean before he walked away either. I hoped that Randy would hear me out and not shut me out forever.

Besides, I was still unsure about ending the game completely.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry for lack of updates, school has been kicking my butt since it's a new semester. Also, I've gotten into the obsession of watching One Tree Hill from the first season on Netflix. Oops.**

**Next chapter: Adriana visits Randy in his room and explains to him about the proposal and what that means for them. What happens? Read on to find out =)**


	12. The Beginning of the End

**Randy's POV**

Engaged. She was engaged to _him._

How could this happen? Why did she say yes? It anything that happened between us mean anything to her? I'm not mad because now we had to stop our fooling around. I was more mad because I was losing her. If she married John, she would be gone forever. I didn't know if I would be able to handle that.

I walked into my dressing room and slammed my door before throwing my bag on the ground. I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. Part of me was mad at Adriana. She cut off all contact with me without a warning three weeks ago, and the next time I hear from her she's engaged. I know we had a connection, so how could she just throw that out the window? I was really starting to develop feelings for her, and she threw them aside like they were nothing.

Then again, part of me was mad at myself. I gave her no reason to not leave John. I told her we had no future together, when I wanted one. Of course, it would have been risky and complicated. But Adriana would have been worth it. Now, I was left with a broken marriage. God, if only I let her know how I felt sooner, she would have left John. But I pushed her away, leaving her with no choice.

"Randy." Someone said as they came into my room.

I looked up to see Adriana standing in my doorway. She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. She stood at the door for a while as she played with the bottom of her shirt. I stood up and started to walk toward the shower. If she wasn't going to say anything, she was wasting my time.

"Randy please, let me explain." Adriana pleaded.

"You don't have to explain anything. I don't have to know why you said yes to him. It's none of my business." I told her.

"Randy, you said we had no future." Adriana said.

I turned around to look at her. Usually when someone is recently engaged, they would be grinning from ear to ear. Adriana looked like she had just come back from a funeral. I walked back to the bench and sat down.

"I know I did. That was my mistake. But you're engaged now." I told her.

"But John's not you Randy. I had no choice…" Adriana said.

"You could have told him no!" I yelled.

"I know, I know! But I was so caught up in the moment! It was so romantic, with the candles and the roses…I was saying yes before I even knew I was saying it." Adriana explained.

"You just need to get out Adriana." I told her.

"I wanted it to be you Randy." Adriana blurted out.

I froze as my head snapped to look at her. Did she really just say that? Adriana sat down on the bench next to me and sighed. She twirled the ring on her finger before taking it off and playing with it in her palm.

"Things with John and I fizzled out over a year ago. He got too busy for me, so we rarely had time to be together. I thought cutting my hours at my job to make more time to travel with him would make things better. It only made things worse, and it only hurt me more. We were drifting apart, and he was never around for me to talk to him about it. Then you came in the picture. John and I got into a fight that night, and I had stormed out of his dressing room, wanting to go anywhere, as long as it was away from him. That's when I ran into you in the hallway. You were mad, but I didn't question why at the time. That one look you gave me when we locked eyes is when I knew that I wanted you. Now over this past year I've grown so close to you, and I've fallen in love with you. Randy, if you just say the word, I'll leave John and I'll be with you. It's what I want." Adriana explained to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew things between John and Adriana were bad. I could tell how they were drifting apart when she visited him. He was rarely around, even before the pay-per-views. And I knew that she had feelings for me. I could tell over the year we were together. But now she was really willing to drop everything just so we could be together? As crazy as it sounded, it was exactly what I wanted. I took her face in my hands before leaning in and giving her the lightest kiss. Adriana instantly reacted and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Adriana? Wade said you would…" He said before stopping.

I knew who walked in the door. My heart stopped when I heard his voice. Adriana and I both pulled away and looked at his shocked face. He stood there, staring at us in anger. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"John!" Adriana called out, getting up and following him.

Adriana closed the door, and I closed my eyes, letting out the breath I was holding in. My best friend just caught me kissing his fiancée. I knew this was the end of our friendship. And deep down, I knew this was the end of Adriana and I.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Adriana and Randy finally got caught, after a year of sneaking around. You can only imagine how John feels. Now, please review before I put the final three chapters up!**

**Next chapter: Adriana finally fesses up to John, and tell him about her year long affair with Randy. What will happen with their relationship? Keep reading!**


	13. Time To Say Goodbye

**Adriana's POV**

"John! John please, unlock the door!" I yelled.

There was no hiding it anymore. John had caught me red-handed with Randy. I guess it was only a matter of time before he did. But I never prepared myself for this moment. Now that John had caught us, I knew things were over. Not just with John, things between Randy and I were done. I heard a click on the other side of the door so when I turned the doorknob, the door finally opened. I took in a deep breath, tears already forming in my eyes. This wasn't what I planned to happen. I should have stopped it before it got any further. God, why was I so stupid? I opened the door to see John standing with his back to the door.

"John…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"This has been going on for a while, hasn't it? That kiss between you and him at Survivor Series…that was just the beginning wasn't it?" John asked.

I gulped as I slowly closed the door behind me. John thought that Survivor Series was our beginning. He didn't know that this had been happening for over a year. He was going to be crushed, and it was my fault.

"It started over a year ago, John…" I told him.

John instantly turned around to face me. He showed anger in his face, but the sadness and pain he felt shone through his blue eyes. He took his hat off his head and threw it on the bench.

"God damn it Adriana are you serious? Over a year? How…when…why Adriana, why? What the hell possessed you to cheat on me with my best friend?" John shouted.

"Because he was actually around, unlike you! Look, it was right after we had an argument and I was mad. He was mad at Sam, I saw him in the hallway and it just started from there. It wasn't suppose to go this far. It was only suppose to happen one time, but you kept leaving and we were drifting apart, and he was there for me." I explained.

"It should have never started in the first place Adriana. And if we were having problems, you come to me to talk about them, not to go screw my best friend!" John told me.

"I know it was wrong! And I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

"You're not sorry." John whispered.

"What?" I asked.

John sighed as he let his head fall. He sat down on the bench and hung his head. He rested his arms on his knees before taking in a deep breath.

"You're not sorry it happened. I noticed the way you would look at him whenever we talked to him. You admired him. I've been fighting this thought that you two had a connection for a while now, but I should have listened to my gut. You're not sorry that you cheated on me with Randy. If you were, you would have stopped it after the first tine. But you kept it going for over a year…you're sorry you got caught. God knows what would have happened if I didn't catch you tonight…let me ask you something. Were you going to stop anytime soon? What about once we got married? Were you going to stop then?" John asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer him. Would we have stopped soon? Probably not. I had Randy this close to leaving his wife and to be with me. Once we got married…I'm sure it would have been done by then. I think. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. SO I couldn't answer his question, and John knew that. John stood up and faced me for the first time.

"Give me back the ring." He told me as he held his hand out.

"Now John, wait…" I tired saying before being cut off again.

"I'm not waiting, Adriana. You've broken me. This…this has broken me. I can't even look at you the same way right now. Did you really think I would stay with you after this? Do you really think I could marry you, knowing that you had been with my best friend for so long? I can't do it Adriana. You brought this on yourself. I love you Adriana, but I can't be with you. Not after this. So give me the ring." John demanded.

A tear fell down my cheek as I slipped the ring off of my finger. I had nothing else to say. Hell, I couldn't say anything else. Nothing would make him change his mind on me. He had every right to leave me. He was right, I brought it on myself. I placed the ring in his hand and turned around to walk away. As I reached the door, I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"You always stayed late after live events when I visited. Instead of going to our room, Randy would give me his room number and I would go to his room first. I'd wait for you to call to say you were on your way to the hotel. That's when I would leave Randy's room and go back to ours to freshen up before you came in. You put work first before us. That's what killed me John. That's what broke me. So honestly, you broke me before I broke you. I'm sorry it came to this, I really am. I loved you John, and a part of me always will. I hope we can be civil toward each other one day. Until then, goodbye John." I said before walking out of his room.

I closed the door and slid down his door as I started to cry. I had ruined everything. John would probably never forgive me after this. And Randy and I were done. I don't think I could even speak to him anymore. I had to go back to Boston and move everything out of our house and try to move on with my life. As much as I wanted to see Randy before I left, I knew I couldn't. I had to cut him off. I stood up and brushed the tears away from my eyes. I pulled my phone out and walked down the hallway toward the exit door.

"United Airlines, this is Debra, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need a flight from Houston to Boston as soon as possible, please." I told the woman.

****

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been in the process of moving back home and now that things have settled down, I can finally update. Thank you for your patience.**

**Next chapter: Fast forward to the present time. Adriana works for the WWE as advertising manager and is sent to RAW to help advertise for Wrestlemania. What will happen when she runs into John and Randy? Keep reading, it will be the last chapter!**


	14. Two Years Later: A Game's Ending

**Two Years Later-Cleveland, OH**

"Adriana, is the promotional video for Trish's new movie ready for tonight?" Clark asked me.

"Yes, it's edited and ready to go." I told him, getting out of my chair.

I was sitting in the production truck for WWE. I was hired by WWE eight months ago to head their marketing and promotional services. Usually I would be sitting in an office in Stanford, going over final videos or clearing final drafts of promotional ads. But today, Vince decided to send me to Cleveland to be on-site so I could help with production.

I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't been around this kind of atmosphere in two years. I also hadn't spoken to John or Randy since I left. I took the earliest plane out of Houston that night, failing to say goodbye to Randy. I packed my things in Boston and moved into an apartment within a few days. I stayed with my job for a while until Vince saw one of my ads, and he wanted me on his team ASAP. So, I moved to Connecticut to start my new job.

And now, I was here. I was hoping I could just stay in the production truck all night and watch things from there. Sadly, things never went the way I planned. I had to go into the arena and oversee some filming for Wrestlemania this year. I walked out of the truck and started at the arena. Maybe I wouldn't run into John or Randy. Maybe I could avoid them tonight, like I have for the past two years. I walked toward the door and showed the guard my pass. He stepped to the side to let me in. As soon as I walked in, I almost cried. I missed being in this atmosphere. I really did miss this company, and everyone in it. I walked down the hallway to a production room where filming had already started. We were filming a commercial for Wrestlemania to be aired in Miami for the next couple weeks. I opened the door to see the crew getting ready to film.

"Alright John, give us a few minutes and we'll be ready…oh Adriana, you made it!" One of the crew members said.

Our eyes instantly found each other. John definitely changed in the few years I left him. Watching his promos and seeing his ads fly across my desk, it was safe to say that I practically saw him every day. And awkward silence filled the room before I finally looked down at my clipboard.

"Hey guys, can you give us a few minutes? I have to run something by Adriana." John asked of the crew.

The crew filed out of the room and within seconds, it was just us. We were silent for a while, neither of us not sure what to say. I walked closer to him, stopping where the cameras were facing him.

"So you work with WWE now." John stated.

"Head of marketing and promotional services, eight months now." I told him.

"Where have you been, Adriana? You never called." John asked.

"The phone goes two ways John. I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me. I moved to an apartment near TD Gardens before moving to Stanford. That's where I've been." I told him.

"You were gone so quick." John told me.

"Figured you wanted me out as soon as possible. But how have you been? I know you have this outstanding feud with Dwayne." I asked him.

"I've been good. Yeah, this thing with Dwayne is crazy. It's gonna be big though. Probably the most important match of my career so far. And you? Have you…are you…dating?" John asked, hesitantly.

"I haven't in two years. But, I assume you have based off the wedding band around your finger." I pointed out to him.

It's not like I just saw it. He kept it on for some of his promotional ads. I first saw it a few months ago. I nearly broke down in my office when I saw it. He didn't even have the decency to tell me he was getting married. Then again, I screwed him over so he had every right to tell me. He twirled the wedding band around his finger as he searched for words to say.

"I meant to call you about it Adriana…I wanted you to come but…I don't know. Something stopped me. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for okay? It's fine. I'm glad you're happy though. Well, we should probably let the crew in, right?" I said, about to turn around to let them back in.

John grabbed my arm and spun me around to take me in for a hug. My arms instantly wrapped around his waist as I took all of him in. His scent, the feeling of his arms around me, his head over my shoulder. He pulled away, still having a light grip around me.

"I forgave you, Adriana. I was mad for a long time, but I came to terms with it. Everything that happened with us, that's all in the past. I don't want to have to wait two years till I see or hear from you again, alright?" John said.

I nodded, giving him a smile before I let the cast back in. They set up the cameras once more and within minutes, they were filming. I stood in the corner as John recited his lines. This business was his life. He just had to find someone who could accept that, and I wasn't that girl. But he was happy, and we were okay. That's what made me happy.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

A couple hours later, the show started and my work in the arena was done. Now I had to head back to the production truck with my materials and have the crew edit and create some promos for the show tonight. I was still surprised at how smoothly things went with John. I expected him to bite my head off in bitterness and hatred. Instead, he was fine. He was happy and he moved on. If he could do it, why couldn't I? I bumped into someone and tapes went flying on the floor. I groaned as I stumbled back before someone's hand grasped my arm, not letting me fall.

"Adriana." I heard him say.

I looked up to see Randy standing in front of me. This was why I couldn't move on.

He looked like perfection. He was still the blue-eyed, tanned and toned man I remembered him as. He pulled me a little closer, looking into my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I work for WWE. And I'm kind of on a time crunch with these tapes so if you don't mind I should get going…" I told him, trying to loosen his grip.

"I haven't heard from you in two years. Not since…since you left. You didn't even say goodbye." Randy said coldly.

Wow, he was still bitter about it. I gulped, trying to not look up at him. I knew me not saying goodbye hurt him, but I didn't think it was this bad. I thought not seeing him before I left would have been good for us. I thought it would have made it easier to cut ties. A part of me wished that I did say goodbye. Maybe then, I would be with him and things would be different. But I took that risk for the both of us. I thought it was the right choice. I guess he didn't think the same way I did.

"I thought it would have been best for us if I didn't. I thought maybe that way, it would have been easier to cut ties…" I trailed off.

"You don't understand, Adriana. I was so close to leaving Sam to be with you. We almost had. But you leave like that and don't talk to me for two years? It killed me Adriana. I didn't know what to do with myself." Randy told me.

"You needed to stay with Sam. You needed to work things out for your little girl. You had to keep your family together. If I had come back to you, I would have ruined everything, and I don't think I could have lived with that." I told him.

"Sam and I were already ruined. You would have saved me." Randy said.

"How are you now?" I asked.

Randy went silent, finally loosening his grip. I moved my arm away from him and started picking up the spilled tapes. Randy bent down to help me pick them up.

"We're good now. Actually, we're great. I've spent some time at home since I've had a few injuries and we figured things out." He told me.

"Did you ever tell her about us?" I asked.

"No." Randy replied quickly.

I sighed, grabbing the tapes from Randy's hand before standing up. Randy stood in front of me and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged the tapes to my chest, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I can't tell her Adriana. Those memories are still good to me. I thought they were all I had left of you. Don't be a stranger around here, okay? I miss you." He told me before kissing the top of my head and walking away.

I sighed as I watched him walk away. Randy had come a long way since I left. I was glad things with him and Sam had improved. And a part of me was happy that he kept what we had a secret. It almost seemed sacred, what we had. I smiled before I continued my walk to the truck. Things were going to be okay. After two years, I finally came full circle with John and Randy and fixed the broken bridges I had between the two. I played these two in a love game I never should have started, but we all ended up where we were suppose to.

And that, my friends, was how the game was supposed to end.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Alright, that's it! The end of a story! I always feel sad when I end a story. But, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Just a few thank you's before I go…**

**I want to thank everyone who read and supported this story from start to finish. I appreciate your support and am grateful that you read my story.**

**Next, a special thank-you to my reviewers: kiki254, cassymae, wwechaingangbabe, Lionel W, Xjojo11X, MrsDibiase-10, , Rue Dawn, xMyHeartShine, EndingsBringBeginnings, xChelsie, Ukelite2, AuntJackie, ThatGirl54, BeautifulDisasterAt17, Sammehh, Emmy, Cena's Queen, Emily, Kianna and Lucie. Your reviews are the reason why this story kept going to the end. It got a little repetitive, and I'm sorry for that…but hopefully the ending lived up to your standards!**

**Thanks again to everyone who read this story. This is one of my personal favorites, and I enjoyed writing every chapter.**


End file.
